


In your dreams, Lover-boy!

by YourPaintedSmile



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, College, M/M, Multi, Newt and Minho are total best friends, Newt you dork, little geeks, powers, super powers, thomas is human, very funny and cute story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPaintedSmile/pseuds/YourPaintedSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt despises being annoyed by his Best Friend Minho, And he can't even hit him because he's gone in a flash, Sure, he can throw things at him or make sure he never sleeps again, but that never stops him. "So...He's pretty hot right?" -"MINHO!, I'M TRYIN TO BLOODY STUDY!" ..."Well...excussseeee me, Princess" <br/>Sometimes Newt wishes his power was the ability to throw Minho across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Everyone has secrets, that's the one thing that humans can protect, In some cases that is. In other cases the secrets are too big or too obvious, luckily for Newt his BIG secret was not the most obvious. 

"Minho, would you shut up?" Newt groaned "Whenever I try and bloody sleep..." he added on "there you are, haunting my dreams" -"That's not my power" Minho grinned cheekily "Yeah? shuck you, Minho" Newt pressed his face into the pillow. Minho snickered and collapsed next to Newt "you're honestly sleeping next to me? Jesus, you're a big baby" Newt laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, shank. Get your ass asleep" Minho shoved him softly and smiled. -"It was YOU keeping me awake in the first place" Newt accused as he turned over and laughed before allowing his eyes to slide shut. 

* * *

 

"No, Minho, Like this-No, Minho, LIKE THIS, MINHO, LIKE THIS-JESUS CHRIST!" Newt burst out -"I'm trying!" Minho arguing "No you're not!" Newt accused as he yanked the paint brush out of his hand "More...down!" he held up the brush, showing that his hand was holding it just lower than the middle. "Now you try" Minho grabbed the brush and pushed his hand down "Long, even strokes. Jesus, I thought you'd be good at gripping something by the base and stroking it" Newt blurted out.

"Newton!" Minho hissed, Newt laughed at himself as Minho glared and slowly ran his brush down the canvas -"do it for the entire background, long even strokes" Newt nodded "I'll show you long even strokes" Minho mumbled -"Please don't" Newt said, Minho burst out laughing and had to pull his brush away so he didn't 'ruin' the background 

"Right, and then do the same but with a lighter blue in the bits you think would look cool standing out" Newt answered "and then do the same with a darker blue. See? Painting is EASY" Newt grinned -"You're just saying that because you're mister. ''Oh so brilliant and British''" Minho teased 

"I will shove my fist down your throat" Newt pointed at him -"I'll show you a fist" Minho mumbled "Minho, it is too early to call out EVERYTHING you're saying, just make sure every word doesn't sound like you're talking about sex" Newt rubbed his head 

"Hottie at 9:00!" Minho whispered to Newt before grabbing Newt's head and turning it toward the door "You see him?" -"Yes, I see him, shank" Newt rolled his eyes, The new boy nodded and clutched his shoulder bag as he walked past Minho and Newt, Minho's head followed him right to the back of the class

"Min, Stop starin" Newt smacked him over the head -"I'd give him a try" Minho said "Minho!" Newt hissed -"You can't lie, Newton. You've have him any-day" Newt groaned and rubbed his head "Are we seriously talkin about this, Min? get back to stroking" 

"Oh, Yes Sir." Minho winked, Newt flushed as he slapped him over the side of the head again -"You bloody know that's not what I meant!" Newt hissed, Minho just laughed and dragged his brush down the painting again "There, done" Newt stepped back slightly and hummed.

"It's nice" Newt nodded.

* * *

 

"Right, so, I'm on my way to History then BOOM!" Minho threw up his hands for dramatic effect "Hottie runs right into me, and my Abs of steel knocks him down" he said, Newt rolled his eyes at his description of the events but leaned forward in interest "So, I'm like 'Oh. Sorry about that' and grin at him. And he looks at me like I shot a cat-" Newt burst out laughing "SH!" Minho hissed "not the end of the story" Newt nodded and snorted "And he's like 'O-Oh, I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry' and I'm like, fucking WOW, So hot. So I'm like 'Hey, you're the new kid, right? how about lunch with me and my friend?' and he accepted!" Newt's eyes widened.

"No way, really?" Newt gasped "three-way!" Newt laughed, Minho laughed along-side him before wiggling his eyebrows -"SO, he's hanging with us at lunch, we're going down to Costa to get a coffee and chat" Minho beamed "So, you need to mess up your hair a little-" Minho started.

"Wait, what?" Newt snorted -"Oh, come on, Newt. Go for him, like run head-first into his penis" Minho said, Newt started laughing "M-Me? Ha-Ha. Minho, he's human!" Newt laughed louder "I could bloody kill him"

"No you couldn't, you can't even bloody throw people. What's the point of being able to move things with your mind if you can't move people, where's the fun?" Minho pouted -"Um...I can turn on the light switch without moving?! THAT'S FUN ENOUGH!" Newt beamed.

"True..." Minho trailed off "All I can do is run fast, BUT, I can run up walls like a boss" Minho crossed his arms and grinned -"But, I have two powers" Newt grinned "Damn" Minho muttered "but it's only stalking people in their dreams, which, by the way, is creepy as fuck"

"Hey! it's scary when you're 7 and you suddenly get teleported onto Tom Cruises ship and your Mum is there" Newt snorted "BUT, I could get naked in The New Kid's mind" Minho's eyes widened

"DAMN!" Minho gently smacked the table with his fist "That's a good one" he pointed at Newt "god, what I'd give for that" he sighed "To be able to weird everyone out and have them ask themselves 'why did I dream Minho naked? why is his penis so big-'" Newt snorted

"what? you gonna imagine a bigger penis in their dreams?" Newt muffled a laugh into his hand as Minho smacked his arm -"Asshole" Minho huffed.

* * *

 

"Okay, where is he?" Minho looked around "Ah!" he gestured to the boy sitting in the corner of the room, staring down at his phone "Hello..." Minho slid onto the seat across from him with a wide grin 

"Oh, hey" The kid smiled -"Well, Greenie, This is Newt, Newt this is..." Minho trailed off "Oh, I'm Thomas" Thomas held out his hand which Newt shook -"And, I'm obviously, Minho" Minho beamed 

"This shank run into you like the dumb-arse he is?" Newt snickered "it's how we met actually"

"Oh really?" Thomas leaned forward curiously -"Yeah, I'm running down the street after escaping from the hospital, and I just collapse and I can't walk, because I totally busted my leg, then Minho doesn't see me crouched on the ground and he ends up crushing me whilst I'm yelling and hitting him" Thomas let out a small laugh and leaned on his hand "and I'm like 'You bloody shank, I'll end you!' and Minho is just cackling like he's crazy and he says 'don't end me, do me' and I'm like bright red like 'You weirdo!' And, I present, my best friend of 4 years." Newt gestured to Minho with a giggle.

"Best meeting story I ever heard. The only good story I remember of meeting is how me and my SISTER met" Thomas laughed -"Do tell" Minho grinned "Okay, well, I was at home and I walked downstairs to get a cup of coffee and there's this random brown-haired chick in my kitchen wearing my shirt and no pants, and I was like 'oh no, what happened last night' and I'm like 'excuse me?' she turns around, grins and says 'Oh, Hey, Tom, right? Our Mom decided that I could live here because my Dad died' and I was so confused and she was like 'Oh, I'm your half sister'." Newt let out a laugh.

"I think I'd scream if I saw a girl in my kitchen" Newt nodded -"Yeah, because your gay so you'd be REALLY confused!" Minho cackled -"Where as, I, would be asking if she had a sister, a brother, a mother-" Minho listed off "Slut" Newt joked as he nudged Minho's arm -"Guilty as charged" Minho grinned.

"So, you're gay and you're what? Bi?" Thomas asked, Minho and Newt nodded -"And what are you my flower?" Minho grinned wider 

"God, Min, stop flirting with everything that moves" Newt groaned as he hid his face -"Oh? I'm Pansexual. I fall in-love with things that love me" Thomas answered as he blushed

"Well. I most CERTAINLY can love you ALL night long" Minho leaned forward slightly -"You must be drunk again" Newt muttered "I might be" Minho muttered -"Really?" Newt raised an eyebrow "I might have took a shot, or two. Or five" 

"Min! REALLY?" Newt sighed "you can't shots when you're coming to talk to a potential friend. He's probably freaked out now" 

"It's okay" Thomas laughed "I like you guys, you're...fun" he nodded -"So you'll totally join us in a night of passion?" Minho grinned 

"He means be our friend" Newt slapped him over the head "I'm goin to order coffee" he sighed "Usual?" he asked Minho who nodded "What do you want, Tommy?" Thomas flushed at the name

"Um...Espresso" Newt nodded -"You got it" 

"So..." Minho trailed off when Newt left "do you like Newt?" he asked seriously -"You're not actually drunk, are you?" Thomas asked "No **p** e" Minho beamed, popping the P. "Any-way's, answer the question. DO you LIKE Newt?"

"Yeah, he's nice" Thomas nodded -"I'm gonna get that for you" Minho gestured to the blond haired boy in-line "You...what?" Thomas blinked in confusion -"I'm gonna set you up on a date." Minho whispered -"I'm gonna invite you over secretly for movie night tomorrow. We always have it, THEN, just pretend to fall asleep and put your head on his shoulder, he'll find it so cute" 

"Minho...I don't know..." Thomas trailed off -"Trust the master" Minho grinned as Newt came back over

"Sorry, was he being CRUDE, whilst I was gone?" Newt glared at Minho as he shoved the coffee at him before passing Thomas's his, making sure to be careful. -"Actually, I was telling Thomas about his beautiful brown eyes" Minho winked.

"Weirdo" Newt muttered as he collapsed into the chair and sipped his coffee "Oh, By the way, We're actually having a Movie night tomorrow if you wanted to join?" Minho snorted into his coffee, thinking about how he didn't expect Newt to INVITE him 

"Oh, Yeah, sure sounds good" Thomas nodded before smiling into his coffee "what you guys watching?"

"A horror movie" Minho grinned -"What you playin at?!" Newt glared "Nothing!" Minho gasped "I just thought it would be nice. You see, Newt doesn't like horrors very much..." Minho said in a teasing tone, of course Thomas caught on, Minho wanted Newt to get scared so he'd jump into Thomas's lap willingly. Thomas rolled his eyes at the plan. 

* * *

 

"So...He's pretty hot right?" -"MINHO!, I'M TRYIN TO BLOODY STUDY!" ..."Well...excussseeee me, Princess" Minho rolled onto his stomach, crushing Newt's work -"You like him right?" 

"Minho, sleep off your drunk-ness" Newt ordered -"Not drunk, Hon." Minho smirked "Why the FUCK would you say all that stuff then?!" Newt burst out -"I wanted to see how dear little Tommy looked when he blushed" Minho winked.

"You're unbelievable." Newt shook his head as he stuck out his arm to punch him, In a flash of blurry Newt blinked and Minho was at the other side of the room, grinning. So Newt stared at the lamp and made it fly across the room and smack him over the head "don't get cocky with me, Min!" Newt warned as Minho whined and rubbed his head like a kicked puppy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Newt hummed to himself quietly as he stared at the screen, Minho was on the floor, back against the Sofa in-between Newt's legs and Thomas was next to him, curled up, their arms pressing against each others as they all watched the screen intensely. "God, I hate you so much Minho" Newt pouted "I bloody HATE inanimate objects coming to life! it...freaking...scares the livin shite out of iz!" he covered his face but peaked through his fingers "and you damn well know that" Minho ignored him and Sh'd as he leaned his hand behind him and grabbed a hand-full of popcorn. 

Newt yelped at a loud bang and even Minho and Thomas jumped, but Minho grinned and gave Thomas a thumbs up when he noticed Newt burying his head into Thomas's shoulder, Thomas just twisted his face at Minho. When only half an hour of the movie remained Newt had came up from Thomas's shoulder and Thomas had lay his head on Newt's shoulder, Newt was used to it, since Minho did it FAR too often, so he ignored it, Thomas was suppose to 'fall' asleep for Minho's AMAZING plan.

He was meant to fake it, but he never realised how tired he actually was. And when the movie was over he was limp against Newt, breathing in deeply "what do I do?" Newt whispered to Minho -"Leave the poor guy, he's looks tired as fuck" Minho crossed his arms -"I'll get your blanket" Newt rolled his eyes and sighed as Minho rushed off, Newt stared down at Thomas and smiled slightly before closing his own eyes just as he felt the warmth of the blanket on him.

And that night Newt didn't mean to go into Thomas's dreams, he had stopped himself doing it MANY times with Minho before. But this was a NEW person asleep against him. And he forgot to control it. 

He was in a classroom and it was empty, except fro Tommy in the corner of the room. "Hey Newt" Thomas waved with a large smile

"Oh, Hey, Tommy" Near strolled up to him and smiled widely back at him "what you doin?" he asked -"Just thinking" Thomas nodded "Ha-Ha. You do that too much, think too hard and you'll bust your brain, Love" Newt wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lead him towards the door of the classroom.

"You like me, right?" Thomas asked -"Course' I do." Newt nodded -"Why wouldn't I? You're brilliant-" Newt managed to pull himself out of Thomas's dream, of course that woke Thomas up, and HIMSELF, but he pretended to be asleep so it didn't seem suspicious. 

"Newt" Thomas whispered, Newt slowly blinked his eyes open and stared up at him -"Oh, Hey there" Newt laughed "Hey, sorry, I fell asleep on you" Thomas flushed -"No, it was nice, I don't get cuddles a lot, just annoying amounts of Min draping on me and clinging to me when he craves attention, like a puppy" Thomas laughed at Newt and nodded before his eyes widened.

"Oh shit, Teresa" Thomas rubbed his head "I got to go, she'll be worried" Newt nodded and pulled himself off Thomas -"Well, don't let me trap you" Newt grinned "Yeah" Thomas smiled "Say, do you want to grab a bite some time? just me and you? Costa has doughnuts" Thomas tempted.

"Hmmm...." Newt trailed off teasingly "just jokin, Of course I do!" Newt giggled "tomorrow at 10?" he asked -"Sounds good to me, Well. See ya, Tell, Min-whore that I said bye" Newt burst out laughing at the nick name.

"BEST. NICK-NAME, EVER!" Newt snorted before giving Thomas a hug "Walk-safe" he waved as the door shut.

"Min-Whore, really?" Minho asked as he leaned against the door frame -"Yup. Really" Newt laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, she kicked off right?" -"Yeah, demanding to meet these new 'friends' of mine" Thomas muttered, Newt smiled and leaned back as he sipped from his bottle of juice "Not good, Minho is not good around girls. He can sweet talk the hell out of a guy, but he's scared of girls."

"Why JUST girls?" Thomas raised an eyebrow -"It's MINHO, he says 'girls are more dangerous and scarier than boys and I'll have my face clawed off If I look at one'" Newt quoted -"but it's not like she'd attack Minho...right?" Thomas looked away and slurped his own drink.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming to the game, I ran pretty fast, eh?" Minho nudged Newt who rolled his eyes -"Yeah, we know you're abnormally fast" Newt joked, but it was true. He was, well, Minho was a cheating bastard. Using his power to be an asshole. 

* * *

 

"So, Tommy's Sister, Teresa wants to meet us" Newt brought up "Tommy said that she wanted to know about who we are, make sure we won't hurt Tommy, all that crap" he beamed -"Talk?" Minho asked -"Like...to a girl?" his face twisted "Girls aren't poison, ya know" Newt pointed out -"that's what you think" he mumbled.

"Fine, fine. We'll invite her to movie night" Minho groaned -"At such short notice? you reckon she can even get here in an hour?" Newt crossed his arms "Time to try" he pulled out his phone and called Thomas "Hey, Thomas, Movie night? you, and Teresa? she wanted to meet us right?" Minho let out a loud hum "HI, THOMAS'S SISTER" Minho yelled, Newt slapped the back of his hand against his forehead and collapsed onto the couch.

Wanting to die at that moment "Okay! see you in half an hour" he hung up and beamed happily "they said Yes" he gestured to the phone -"Min...you've been running ALL day how do you STILL have bloody energy?!" Newt asked.

"Steroids" Minho joked -"...Ha-Ha" Newt replied sarcastically.

* * *

God, Newt felt like he was with his parents on a date, Thomas and Newt were sitting close, but not touching, where-as Minho was laying in Teresa's lap, since he's a giant puppy. But Thomas wouldn't cuddle and it was really frustrating because of how much Newt craved attention CONSTANTLY, Newt had just gotten to the point where he was nuzzling Thomas's arm and trying to get under it, course' Thomas wouldn't let him. Eventually Newt squeezed through and lay his head on Thomas's chest.

"You Baby" Thomas whispered to Newt as he placed his hand on-top of his head -"I am a social creature" Newt mumbled -"I need attention. Minho too. We're kittens" Thomas let out a quiet snort "Yes you are." 

"That movie was AMAZING" Teresa stretched "you've got GREAT taste, Minho. Like, Jesus, it's amazing" 

"It was more like a team thing, Newt didn't want a romance film, but I was up for romance, but he was up for more GORE and SECRETS and ACTION, So we settled on Warm Bodies" Minho nodded, Teresa nodded and smiled before turning back, she opened her mouth and just stared at the two in shock, Thomas was just sitting there normally whilst Newt cuddled him like they had been together for 5 years or something.

"...What?" Teresa asked with a grin -"He's a social creature" Thomas answered 

"Okay...off the subject, are you guys going to that party?" Teresa asked -"What party?" Minho raised an eyebrow "Some guys throwing a GIANT party, everyone invited, you don't need an invite. Blah, Blah, Blah. Thought it might be REALLY fun. And yeah, that's me inviting you guys, I like you shanks"

"DID you hear that Newt?!" Minho whisper-yelled towards him "She used the S word, oh man. We got a new friend!" 

"I thought two 'social butterflies' would have TONS of friends?" Teresa raised an eyebrow -"Oh...we did but then, accidents happened and Me and Newt distanced ourselves from the group and then Gally, woh, he had to be a dick-" 

"Gally?" Thomas raised an eyebrow "I had a fight with him the other day" Newt shot up, almost slamming into Thomas's jaw -"How are you alive?" Newt whispered as he rubbed Thomas's face with his hands -"You must be a robot or something" 

"I floored him" Thomas beamed -"I am messing with the wrong cuddle-er" Newt gasped "It was beginnings luck, don't worry he knock the shit out of my head, but don't worry, we totally made up" he grinned. 

"So, you guys are in?" Teresa asked

"...Yeah" Minho nodded "sure" Newt finished.

* * *

 

"Right...Tada?" Newt twirled awkwardly making Minho gasp -"Damn Newt you clean up FINE" Minho nodded, Newt had stuck on his button-up white shirt and tight blue jeans with his hair brushed back and boots on "You look great yourself, leather jacket...suits you" Newt nodded. "Right, ready to head on out?"

* * *

 

"Oh! Newt, Minho. Hey" Thomas grinned widely and passed them both a drink the second they stepped foot into the house "ready to get drunk as hell?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Not really!" Newt said -"Newt is not very fun at Parties unless he's drunk as hell, which, he will be." Minho gestured to Newt's drink -"Drink up" he ordered. Newt rolled his eyes and downed the drink "Not too much, Minho" Newt pointed at him before leaning over "you know we can't control our powers when we're wasted" Newt whispered into his ear 

"I know, I know" Minho rolled his eyes as he stalked over to bug Teresa -"So, you're a party-er...are you?" Newt grinned, Thomas leaned back and crossed his arms

"it doesn't take much to be a party-er" Thomas laughed "just a couple shots of whisky" he winked -"Ooh. But we're all under-age, how illegal. I'm swooning" Newt snorted as he plucked another drink off a tray "Like Bonnie and Clyde" he said as he gulped down the shot. "Right, Well, let's go dance" Newt grabbed Thomas's hand and despite Thomas's pleads of 'I don't dance' he still made him dance. 

"Me and you Newt, right now" Minho swooped Newt away from Thomas and Thomas laughed when he watched them dancing -"So, you like Blondie, eh?" Teresa grinned, Thomas jumped slightly from her voice and huffed -"come on, Tom, it's obvious. I mean look at him, he's a-dork-able" And he did. Newt was stumbling over his feet as Minho French-dipped him and started laughing.

"What do I do, T? I've known him for a few days and already he's god damn amazing" Thomas sighed -"I have no idea what to tell you, Tom, he cleans up amazingly AND he's a cuddler..." Teresa trailed off "What is it?" Thomas asked -"Asshole alert" she answered.

"Hey, Gal. Haven't see you in forever!" Newt beamed as he hugged Gally "how's it going?" he beamed -"Powers getting harder to control, but, It's good because I can warm up Ben at night" Gally grinned "Awww..." Newt aww'd "That's sweet" he grinned. Gally was a total hot-head, he cared for Minho and Newt but he would easily fight anyone. And by Hot-head, I mean LITERAL hot-head. He can make fire. 

"So, you shanks still forever alone?" Gally asked -"Ohhh" Minho nudged Newt's arm

"What you OOOH'In for?!" Newt demanded

"You know why! You like The Greenie!" Minho snickered "cuddling together on the Sofa. Dancing together"

"we cuddle and dance together" Newt challenged as he crossed his arms -"We've been friends for YEARS" Minho answered -"Any...way's, it's that kid you beat the shit out of" Minho said to Gally, and Newt laughed and placed a hand on Gally's shoulder to balance himself when Gally said 'which one' 

"The shank with the black hair, the same one who's looking at us like he wants to murder a puppy, Jesus, Newt he's SO over-protective, have you bloody seen this jealousy right now?" Minho laughed as Newt turned his head, Thomas was leaning against the bar, watching them as Teresa talked to him. 

"Now I just want to pretend I'm flirting with you to piss him off" Gally admitted, Newt laughed "OH!" Gally's face lit up, Ha. "That's the shank that cried like a bitch when I hit him" Newt snickered and shook his head

"It's not his fault you've got the powers of FREAKISH strength" Newt smiled 


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll be your wing man" Gally said -"Gal. No-! NO!" Newt pleaded as Gally walked away -"Jesus, Minho! do something he's gonna embarrass me and Tommy" Newt rubbed his head -"Minho..." Newt whined when Minho started to laugh 

"Gally is a huge softy, Newty. You know that he's just trying to help" Minho watched Gally lean on the bar, grinning cheekily as he talked to Thomas who just stood there, crossed arms, then suddenly Thomas's eyebrow flew up and he stiffened. 

"God...what's he doing to him, poor Tommy" Newt whispered -"He's okay, Jesus, Newt. Don't you trust Gally?" ..."Course I bloody trust Gal, but...come on, Min, look at them" Newt whined Gally was shrugging towards Thomas as Thomas talked.

Far away Gally was discussing Newt's past relationships "He fell in-love ONCE, And Newt is not a touchy feely guy at all, So I am SO surprised he let YOU cuddle him, really, he only let's Minho cuddle him" Thomas nodded at Gally "So Newt and him broke up, he broke up with Newt because Newt did something really fucking stupid"

"what he do?" Thomas asked -"I can't say" Gally whispered -"But it...wasn't..." he trailed off -"How do I put this..." he rubbed his head -"It was a certain attempt at something" Thomas just rubbed his head -"He tried to off himself, Okay?" Thomas stiffened -"So they got into this HUGE fight and Newt just flees from the hospital. Disappears, no one has seen him since. Well, Me and Minho obviously have. He couldn't even walk, busted his leg so badly that he couldn't walk. So how the fuck he got out of the hospital is another matter. Minho found him a couple miles down the road, dragging himself. Newt had climbed down the pipes to his hospital room on the 3'd floor" Thomas's eyes bugged out.

"That's why I'm saying, you better watch what you do and say around him" Gally crossed his arms -"I'm not going to hurt him, we aren't even dating." Thomas mumbled "You could...-" Gally froze, his eyes widened -"What?!" Thomas spun around "It's him" Gally whispered to Thomas "Newt's Ex" 

"I'm gonna fuckin-!" Thomas stepped forward -"No, Leave it." Gally held out a hand -"This is between him and Newt" 

* * *

 

"Alby" Minho gasped -"What the shucking fucking bloody hell you doin?!" Newt stumbled backwards, almost collapsing 

"So, it is you" Alby said -"What you doin here?!" Newt asked "Better question is what are you doing here? I thought you'd be dead by now" Alby said gravely -"I'm different now" Newt replied sternly.

"He's different, Alby. No more depressive bullshite. Even let's people hug him now and cuddle with him" Minho crossed his arms "he's happier" ...-"Where did you go?" Alby asked as he leaned against the wall.

"The city" Newt answered, Alby nodded -"Listen, I don't like how it ended, can we just talk it out, get on OKAY terms?" Newt just nodded.

"You can't be serious!" Minho gasped "you want to be friends with THIS piece of shit?" he blurted out -"Oh, where were you, Minho? when Newt was-" Alby was cut off by Minho's horrid glare at he stepped towards Alby 

"Minho. I don't hold grudges, you know about my code. I don't hold grudges, not ever" Newt shook his head -"He left you when you needed him, and I had to pick up EVERY piece, and that was not easy. You didn't just ruin Newt's life, you ruined mine!" Minho hissed -"it's not nice to tend to your sobbing friend every night, convince him not to Off himself, it took YEARS, Years of work to get him to this stage right now and you come along and you FUCK it up AGAIN!" Minho said louder.

"Right, break it up" Gally ordered, Thomas was close to Gally -"Gally" Alby greeted "Asshole" Gally beamed 

"You okay?" Thomas asked Newt softly as he stepped in-front of him -"Oh, so you've got someone to protect you now?" Alby asked -"What about protecting yourself, Newt? what about everything I taught you, how to be alone so you can survive. You can't get people to fight your battles!" Alby said sternly -"I am sorry I left, but I panicked and it hurt" Alby hissed "I try to help you through it and you just decide to leave me. Without any thought of how I might feel, just, no, Fuck Alby, just jump off the roof-" Newt covered his ears.

"We get it. You're both to blame, but don't torture him. He fucked up, you fucked up, and now we fuck off, and you fuck off" Thomas wrapped an arm around Newt -"I would stay away from him. He'll make you love him then crush your heart" Alby warned "I'll take my shucking chances" Thomas hissed. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Alby said as he stalked off. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry I dragged you to the party" Thomas said for the 5th time as he pulled open the door for Newt -"No, I had fun" Newt smiled -"And I guess it was nice seeing Alby again" he mumbled "Sorry" Thomas rubbed his neck.

"Jesus, Tommy. It really wasn't that bad" Newt laughed as he leaned up and pecked Thomas's cheek "thanks though. For 'defending my honour'" Newt joked, Thomas flushed -"I only stood in-front of you..." he mumbled "You're a nerd!" Newt laughed "And you are adorable, why'd you get jealous for?" Thomas flushed harder -"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" He burst out.

"Sounds like something a jealous person would say" Newt pointed out -"Grr..." Thomas growled under his breath "Okay, tiger, get the hell out" Newt laughed as he kissed his cheek again "Teresa will be waiting. And I'm sure she'll be bringing Minho-OH, Spoke too soon" Thomas turned his head as the front door burst open and Minho stretched his arms over his head 

"Hey, T. Ready to head out?" Thomas asked, Teresa nodded -"Bye, Tommy, Bye Terry" Newt waved, They waved back and left.

* * *

 

"Hey, you okay? Newt?" Minho leaned against the door frame "Newt?? earth to Newt??" Minho stepped closer "Newt?" 

* * *

 

"Tommy, Put down the gun!" Newt hissed, how could Newt had went into Thomas's dreams AGAIN?! -"No..." Thomas's hands shook as he kept the gun up high "Tommy, why?" Newt sighed as he slid forward "You don't really want to shoot me" Newt slid his hand up Thomas's side, why couldn't he stop himself?! control himself?! like he usually could "You were the one that hung on Brenda"

"Brenda...she...it's complicated!" Thomas hissed -"Oh, but you cuddled me" Newt purred -"You let me kiss your cheek and you stood in-front of me, defended me." he stepped closer -"Are WE complicated?"

"Brenda and I...we...just...we have a past!" Thomas stuttered -"This is playing with my heart, Tommy" Newt hissed in his ear -"Why lie?" he asked -"You're not gay" he chuckled "I'm Bi!" Thomas growled -"Are you? are you..reeealllyy?" Newt sung 

"Get the fuck away from me!" Thomas shoved Newt off, Newt tried to control himself, but he felt like he was watching the dream instead. -"Guilt. I feed off it, Tommy, I can feel your guilt, you're playing with him aren't you?" 

"Him?!" Thomas asked as he kept the gun up -"Newton, of course" ..."Oh yeah, if you're not Newt, who are you?!" Thomas challenged -"I'm the guy who's going to tear you apart" Newt grinned -"The guy who's going to...get violent"

"Newt. Stop, I know this isn't you. In-fact, no, you're not Newt. You're..just...an imposter!" Thomas pointed at him -"Oh? but you're the imposter, you hide your fake girlfriend and for what? if there's nothing going on between you and Newt, if it's just 'complicated' why HIDE her? Eh?" Thomas shifted "I...I...come on that's not fair!" Thomas growled

"First Alby now this? gosh Thomas, you're a walking disaster" Newt grinned -"GET AWAY!" Thomas squeezed the trigger.

* * *

 

Newt bolted up but felt hands holding him down as he kicked and sobbed "NEWT! NEWT, IT'S OVER" Minho yelled as he shook him "Newt" Newt gasped and clung to Minho as he panted, he felt the cloth in his mouth, probably stopping him from biting off his tongue. Newt pulled the cloth out and breathed in shakily "Newt? are you okay?...I've never seen an attack like that before" Minho whispered, slurring his words slightly.

"I'm sorry I-" Newt froze, his eyes widened, his face paled, the room was trashed, things thrown around, but the one thing Newt's eyes were directed to was Minho's head "Oh god..." Newt began to shake

"Newt, I'm fine-" Minho started -"I hurt you...I shucking...I shucking hurt someone" Newt gasped "You just panicked and hit me with a lamp, it's okay, it doesn't hurt, just a little blood. Just a LITTLE blood" Minho reassured.

-"I'm so sorry" Newt whispered. "It's okay." Minho smiled "What was the dream about?"

"Tommy. I went into his dreams" Newt mumbled -"Shuck Newt! you could have hurt yourself!" Minho hissed "I didn't mean to...but...I was watching myself, but it wasn't me, I was evil, sarcastic, and...horrible" Newt breathed in shakily "I was talking about myself like I was a different person. And then...then I found out Tommy has a girlfriend" Minho's eyes widened.

"Oh Newt..." Minho frowned "I'm sorry" he whispered -"No. I'm sorry for ever talking to that piece of shit. He even killed me in the dream." Newt ran a hand through his hair -"he hides her, he literally did not want me to find out about her, meaning he's...meaning...oh god, Minho, he cheated on her!" Newt gasped "he snuggled me, I kissed his cheek" Newt ducked his head.

"hey!" Minho grabbed Newt's chin "You didn't know" He said "this is Thomas's mess. Not yours. YOU had NO idea he was dating someone" Newt just nodded. 

* * *

 

"What do I do, Min? I can't ignore him, he'll know that I'm not human and get Wicked on me" Newt whispered to Minho "But I don't want to bloody talk to him, either. I never want to see his shuck face again!" he hissed. 

"Maybe...maybe he accidentally lead you on?" Minho tried "like...not meaning to?" Newt deflated -"Shuck...I never thought of it that way, god, I feel like an idiot" He frowned. 

"Hey, Newt, Minho!" Thomas called, Newt pouted but just waved any-way, he knew Tommy just wanted to be friends. FRIENDS, Thomas sat beside them at the Cafe and tugged down his hood.

"What. THE fuck, is that?!" Newt yelled -"A bruise" Thomas muttered "Why?" Newt crossed his arms -"I called Teresa horrible and she pushed me and I smacked my head" Thomas frowned 

"Bullshit" Minho pointed at him "was it Gally?" Minho asked "was it Brenda?" he leaned forward, Newt spat out his drink -"...How do you know about her?!" Thomas demanded "I have my sources" Minho scowled at him -"I can explain..." Thomas said slowly.

"explain nothing, I get it, Tommy. I do" Newt nodded "You lead me on without realising it and you're straight. It's okay" He placed a hand on his shoulder -"No...but I'm Bi." Thomas said "It's okay." Newt whispered -"No! it's not, I don't like Brenda, I like you" Thomas said firmly.

"Should have thought of that before cuddling me whilst you have a girlfriend" Newt hissed -"It's not like that!" Thomas growled -"I can't just leave her" 

"Oh why is that?" Newt crossed his arms -"Because...because she's..." Thomas narrowed his eyes "Because she's what, Thomas?" Newt hissed, Thomas looked hurt at the use of his name and not the usual nick name -"She's...not human and..she'd dying" Thomas whispered, Newt felt a pang towards his heart

"When you say...not human..." Newt gulped -"She's A Glader" Newt bit his bottom "What can she do?" he asked -"Read minds" Thomas rubbed his head -"She's sick, and she's dying and...I can't let Wicked find her" Newt stared at Minho who seemed completely relaxed now -"How could I leave her when she needs me?" Thomas frowned. 

"...Wait" Thomas leaned back "What happened?" he asked -"What do you mean?" Minho raised an eyebrow "You want to know about my bruise, I want to know about your spilt open head" Newt shifted nervously. 

-"Deal?" Thomas asked, They both nodded -"Brenda punched me" Thomas sighed "Why?!" Newt demanded -"For saying I didn't know if I was straight" Thomas mumbled -"Okay, Now you" Minho shifted.

"Newt hit me over the head with a lamp" Minho blurted out, Thomas slowly stared at Newt -"I was asleep!" Newt defended. 

"Okay, now that we've sorted the Drama..." Thomas trailed off "I like you" Thomas said to Newt -"You can't" Newt shook his head "Yes, I can, and I do, and I WILL" Thomas argued -"you can't...you can't..." Newt ran a hand through his hair.

"Newt stop worrying about...it" Minho whispered to him -"I hurt you, I could hurt him" Newt whispered back to Minho

"Hurt me?" Thomas blinked in confusion -"Newt's just being over-dramatic. Give him some time" Thomas nodded "Okay"


	7. Chapter 7

"It's not that I don't like him..." -"Then what is it? why do you have a stick up your ass?" Newt groaned and dropped his toothbrush onto the sick before turning to face Minho "I do NOT have a stick up my ass it just...wouldn't work" he shrugged as he walked past Minho.

"But why?" Minho followed him "you're acting all grumpy. It wasn't like that a couple nights ago" he huffed -"That was BEFORE I found out he knows what a Glader is, and did you see his face? he's bloody terrified of people like us. It wouldn't work Minho he's...human." Newt complained as he flopped onto the bed -"Me and him just...doesn't work!"

"Course it does, Look at Ben and Gally" Minho beamed -"Yeah look at the human-Glade combination, Gally nearly set him on fire during sex." Newt answered flatly "Well, it's not like you'd throw Thomas across the room if you and him were having-" Newt plugged his ears, making loud singing noises "Fine!" Minho huffed, Newt smirked up at him "Well, you can't be alone forever, Newton!" 

"I've got you" Newt huffed -"You can't snog your best friend" Minho argued "Actually, you can, but you've got the hots for Teresa" Newt shrugged "And you're apparently, not gay." he added on -"Look, Newt. I know what this is about. You can't fool me."

"God, Minho, get off my arse" Newt groaned -"No, look, you hurt Alby so now you're scared to go near Thomas" Newt sat up "What? No" He answered flatly

"Newt. This bullshit about humans and Gladers not mixing well...it's bullshit, because you were with Alby. Now pick your ass up and get the fuck over it." Minho snapped -"When I met you, tripped over you, you were this snappy little prick with a stick up his ass. You changed. People change, so shut up, go to sleep and call the fucking kid already. Jesus." Minho rolled over -"drama queen" He finished. Newt stared at Minho's back and let out a small laugh as he lay back down.

"Yeah, Thanks, Min." Newt said.

* * *

 "Yes. Of course, thank you" Newt left the Cafe with a wide grin as he walked up to his car and jumped in, he was grinning for the idea ride before stopping outside his and Minho's apartment, he would have ran straight in, but he heard Minho laughing. Then someone else laughing. "Why the bloody hell?" Newt groaned as he pushed open the door.

"Oh hey" Minho grinned -"Hey, Newt" Teresa beamed 

"Hey, Guys" Newt smiled as he immediately walked into the kitchen -"Oh!" Thomas jumped back, almost running into Newt -"Oh!!" Thomas's voice perked up -"Hey" He smiled, Newt felt his throat go dry and he just stood there "Hi..." Newt waved awkwardly before dropping his hand when he realised what a dorky move it was "I...mean, Hey" Newt said calmly as he leaned against the door.

Thomas laughed. "Adorable" Thomas said as he walked past him, Newt cursed to himself before walking to the fridge and yanking out the bottle of wine, saved for special occasions. And it was a special occasion indeed. 

"Oh? we celebrating?" Minho asked when Newt walked through and dropped the 4 glasses onto the table -"I..." Newt trailed off -"Got a job!" Minho's eyes bugged out immediately "Yeah!" He cheered "Good for you!" Minho smiled widely "I've been waiting for you to get a god damn job" he added on.

"Aw, that's good, Newt. Where you working?" Teresa asked as Newt plopped down next to Thomas -"At the Cafe we ALWAYS meet at" Newt chuckled as he poured the wine -"Which is good because they already know me and Min tons. We're bad quite the experience with most workers." 

"Ohhh" Minho laughed "the machine just blew up one time, there's cream everywhere and Newt just swoops in with his magical hands and saves the day." He snorted -"I just jammed the machine with my jacket" Newt clarified "Still smart" Minho raised his glass slightly as he downed the red liquid. 

The night went...well...great. It was filled with laughter, stories, drinking. But, now, Newt had a completely new problem "SHANK!" Newt yelled as he kicked the couch -"What you yellin about now?" Minho groaned as he walked into the main room "I got rejected" Newt huffed -"You asked Thomas out? and what? he said No?!" Minho's eyes bugged out "Bloody arsehole is playin _hard to get_. Considering he called me adorable an hour ago." Newt groaned "Teresa's idea probably" Minho laughed.

"So then he wants you to chase him" Minho beamed -"Oh I'll chase him, alright, _with a bloody pitchfork_ " Newt crossed his arms -"I just asked to go to The Cafe with him tomorrow and he's all like _Oh...I don't know, I think I'm busy, probably doing nothing, but, I can't go._ Then he just WALKS out" Newt pouted.

"Teresa's idea, definitely" Minho nodded -"What do I do? crawl to him?" Newt groaned as he crossed his arms "In my opinion? just GO for it, run straight-on" Minho answered "Just KISS him randomly. Any time, whatever you see him. Just let your dominant side take a hold and snog the breath out of his lungs" Newt winced.

"Too much detail, Minho." Newt held up a finger before rolling his eyes "guess I could try, but he might kick me." Newt said -"Just do it, Jeez. I'll set up a meeting or something. Though, it might be hard to get him here."

* * *

 And it was hard. Every-time Minho called for Movie night, JUST Teresa would come "Tom's busy" she'd said, every-time. And for an entire week Newt hadn't heard from him "Newt, just go to his god damn house" Minho said, Newt was sitting in the dining room chair, his head on the kitchen table "Teresa's not even home. Just knock on the door and then go for it!" Minho beamed -"I can't" Newt huffed "Newt, stop being a pussy" Newt looked up -"God Minho..." he groaned. 

* * *

 "You better open the bloody door" Newt mumbled as he knocked on it, he hoped Thomas wouldn't think and just open it, not peek out of his window. Because, Newt, was 100% sure that if Thomas peeked out of the window and didn't open the door, Newt would climb his arse through that fucking window and beat his ass. Thankfully Thomas just pulled the door open, his hair was messed up like he had been sleeping and his shirt was pushed up slightly, he let out a loud yawn, closing his eyes as he stretched.

"Hey-" Thomas paused when he saw Newt "Newt...-!" Thomas started, Newt cut him off by fisting a hand in Thomas's hair and smashing his lips against his -"Ignore me again, you're dead" Newt mumbled into his mouth.

* * *

 

"So, where he go?" Teresa asked -"Your house" Minho answered, Teresa nodded "So it worked, right?" Minho just nodded before they hive-fived -"It worked."


	8. Chapter 8

Newt hummed quietly as he played with Thomas's hair, twirling strands of the brown around his finger as he rested his head on Thomas's "Playing hard to get rarely works with me" Newt whispered into his hair -"I thought it wouldn't work, because for the entire week you ignored me as well." Thomas laughed quietly "Yeah, well, Minho told me that Teresa was out and to come over to kiss you." Newt shrugged.

"How did Minho know that?" Thomas asked, Newt froze -"Damn SHANK!" Newt yelled -"He TOTALLY duped us! we've been tricked!" Thomas laughed at Newt -"And...And it worked?" he finished with confusion as he pulled the blanket tighter around them, Thomas just hummed in response. "It was pretty smart of them to team up" Thomas said.

"I know!" Newt gasped "I'm impressed." he added on -"Come on, did you ever doubt Minho?" Thomas snorted "Not really" Newt admitted, making Thomas laugh softly. Newt just smiled and shifted so his head was on Thomas's chest -"So, are you done ignoring me?" Thomas asked -"I mean...you know what I mean. Are you done worrying about hurting me?" Newt shrugged -"I need more than that, Newt" Thomas sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you" Newt whispered "might hurt you. Might not" he added on -"You won't bloody hurt me" Thomas answered as he shifted the pillow so it was down -"Now, let's sleep" he smiled. 

"Sure" Newt whispered.

* * *

 

_"Hey" Thomas whispered -"Hey" Newt whispered back softly, Thomas lay next to Newt on the bright green grass, both smiled at each other as Newt grabbed his hand "What' cha looking at?" Thomas asked -"The clouds" Newt answered softly "Why do you always keep stuff from me, Newt?" Thomas asked._

_"To protect you" Newt stared at him -"Just tell me, Newt, what are you?" Thomas asked as he squeezed his hands. Newt could faintly register panic in his head as he tried to yank himself out of Thomas's dream, screaming at himself to keep his mouth shut. But he couldn't pull himself out of the dream. He begged himself, pleading himself. -"Newt, I love you, you can trust me" Thomas smiled._

_"I'm a Glader"_

* * *

 

 

Finally Newt yanked himself out of the dream, but he immediately kept his eyes closed, He registered Thomas moving as he slowly slid out of Newt's arms. He gently tucked Newt in and kissed his head before he heard sounds of rustling and then the door closing. Newt bolted up immediately and grabbed his phone. "Minho" Newt hissed into it.

"Newt? what's wrong?" Minho asked, Newt could hear him sitting up -"He knows. He knows" Newt wheezed "What?" Minho asked -"He KNOWS!" Newt whisper-yelled "...Newt..." Minho said hesitantly.

"What did you do?" Minho whispered into the phone -"I got into his dream but I couldn't control it, I told him I was a Glader, I don't know if he's going to just brush the dream off or start digging, but if he goes to try to find people like Alby or Gally and if he starts to sniff around, he's going to find out." Newt whispered-frantically. 

"Just let things play out, act natural. He might just brush it off" Minho reassured. -"I hope you're right" With that Newt hung up and lay back down slowly. He could hear sounds of Thomas cooking, sounds of plates, pans clanging off each other.

> _Newt, I love you, you can trust me_

Thomas's words rung through his head over and over making him feel dizzy as he lay there, staring up at the ceiling, he only closed his eyes and turned over when he heard the door slowly open "Newt" Newt felt Thomas's lips against his forehead, kissing it "Wake up" Newt allowed his eyes to slowly blink open and he smiled up at Thomas "I made breakfast" Thomas smiled. 

"You shouldn't have" Newt kissed Thomas's cheek and slowly sat up with a yawn -"I wanted to" Thomas whispered with a larger smile. 


	9. Chapter 9

"But, what if I just-" -"No" Newt deflated and allowed his head to gently thump off the table as he let out a loud groan -"Newt. You're being...stupid!" Minho hissed loudly -"Don't let DREAM Thomas get in your head. REAL Thomas is going to shoot you!" he warned "But...I mean, he might not care if I'm A Glader?" Newt frowned.

"Don't tell him. Or I'll be forced to tell Gally" Newt pouted "I'm serious, Newt. Gally will NOT be happy with you disclosing us to humans. You think Gally is happy lying to Ben all the damn time? especially when he nearly burns him?!" Minho pointed at him and Newt breathed in deeply and stared up at him "I know. Newt. You hate 'bloody' lying. But you have to. To protect everyone" 

"I get it. I get it" Newt groaned -"You can't run around being stupid just because someone had sex with you" Newt gasped "We did not" Newt mumbled -"Newt. You're a terrible liar" Newt huffed and stood up "I like him" Newt frowned as he wandered to the kitchen to switch on the kettle. 

"I get it" Minho whispered "you're scared you'll hit him with a lamp" he laughed "but honestly, if Gally can manage, I'm sure you can" Newt just nodded -"Thanks. Min" he smiled.

* * *

 

"Ha-Ha" Newt muffled a laugh in his hand as his shoulder brushed against Thomas's -"I'm serious. I was like the main person in the play" Thomas beamed, Newt just smiled widely at him -"Oh...s..shit" Thomas stuttered, Newt tilted his head, and Thomas found it adorable but he couldn't focus on Newt's little soft face looking like a confused puppy -"It's Brenda" he muttered to Newt. Newt slowly put a tiny bit of distance between himself as Thomas as Brenda loudly dragged a chair over to them and sat on it backwards.

"Hello. Thomas." Brenda said dryly "So, this is him?" she looked down at Newt as Newt shifted awkwardly -"Hi" Newt waved awkwardly "Hmpf" Brenda muffled a cough into her hand and glared hatefully at Newt.

"What do you want, Brenda?" Thomas sighed "we broke up, remember?" Brenda just hummed and stared at Newt -"Checking out my replacement" she snorted "Yeah, well, you've seen him" Thomas protectively wrapped an arm around Newt.

"It's puke worthy, really. Tom" Brenda commented -"Ugh. Go away!" Thomas hissed "What am I ruining your date?" Brenda raised an eyebrow.

"It was ruined the second you walked in here" Newt answered flatly -"Woh. He's got a mouth on him" Brenda snickered "I'll punch you in the teeth-!" Newt hissed 

"Newt" Thomas sighed as he rubbed circles on his back -"I wouldn't keep such a little hot-head, he gets jealous easily. It'll end in pain" Brenda warned "Brenda, would you leave him alone?!" Thomas snapped  _Cunt_ Newt thought to himself as he glared at her.

"You should hear the stuff the little prick is thinking about me!" Brenda gasped  _Good_ Newt thought to himself as he smirked innocently and sipped his milkshake. -"Okay, Brenda go away" Thomas hissed as Brenda slowly stood up "Fine" she snapped before storming out. 

"You're adorable when you're jealous, you know" Thomas pointed out -"Shank" Newt snorted at Thomas.


	10. Chapter 10

Newt snorted as he shook his head "No, it's much deeper than that" Newt answered as he curled up against Thomas, Thomas just chuckled "stop with that dirty mind of yours!" Newt snapped as he smacked him over the head "shank" Thomas just snickered "The movie is all about self acceptance" Thomas just smiled "What?" Newt asked -"You're adorable" Thomas breathed -"Look at you" he smiled -"All curled up and cute"

"Shut ya bloody mouth!" Newt hissed as he flushed, Thomas just laughed at him "watch the movie, Shank" Thomas smiled down at him and rested his head upon Newt's -"I love you" Thomas said suddenly, Newt jolted slightly and stared down at him with a large smile -"Love you too, Lover-boy" Newt snorted as he kissed Thomas's head. Thomas just stared at him and leaned up. Newt met him half-way kissing him deeply.

"No ka-noodling on my BLOODY COUCH!" Minho roared, Newt yelped and gripped the couch to avoid falling off it -"don't use my bloody word _bloody_   that's my bloody word, shank!" Newt yelled at him

"Cock-block" Thomas mumbled into Newt's neck, Newt just laughed -"Weirdo's" Minho snorted as he walked into his room "Let's ka-noodle on the couch" Thomas whispered into his neck.

"Are you kidding he's right across from here?" Newt whispered -"All the more reason to do it" Thomas nipped at Newt's neck making him let out a small noise -"come on you can do better than that" Thomas kissed down Newt's neck, making Newt moan.

"I CAN HEAR YOU" Minho yelled from his room. 

* * *

 

"So, you love him?" Minho asked as Newt boiled the kettle and leaned against the cabinet -"Yeah" Newt mumbled "I'm happy for you, Newt. But...tread lightly" Minho pointed at him -"It's not going to go the same way. Minho" Newt nodded with determination.

"No it won't go the same way, but that doesn't mean it won't go another way, and go badly" Minho sighed -"Just because he's human doesn't mean my life is going to blow up in my face" Newt huffed -"I was born here like everyone else"

"yeah, you were born here but you're not like everyone else" Minho argued -"No. I'm not" Newt shook his head -"But I'll bloody love him like anyone else would" he crossed his arms "I'm just scared he's not going to love you back like anyone else would" Minho shrugged.

"He adores me" Newt beamed. -"He adores the human version of you" Minho pointed out. "Come on, Min. The dream version of me told him I was a Glader and he still kissed me when he woke up from hearing that" Newt smiled "He doesn't care. Not that he even knows" 

"Well let's try to keep it that way" Minho answered -"Yeah, yeah" 


	11. Chapter 11

"Gladers. Scientifically engineered by W.C.K.D Co' in the early 19 hundreds. Gladers were originally created to be of God's of sort. Protect the lands. But then the fight of 20 broke out. And War started between the humans and The Gladers. The Gladers then...?" The teacher asked -"Went mental" A kid answered, the class snickered "No. They took down, W.C.K.D Co'." The teacher answered. 

Newt just huffed as he leaned on his hand and rolled his eyes "This day and age Gladers are more seen as mutants. Whom's blood pumps around the body at a much more alarming rate" Newt just raised an eyebrow "Because of the mutation in their body and the fast and alarming rate of their blood, they find it extremely hard to control their mutations." Newt finally decided to tune her out.

 _So, if me and Tommy messed around and got REALLY hot and bothered, not a quick flash of sex, but REALLY messed around, would I pass out because my blood is too quick?_ Newt thought to himself as he began to gather his things, the bell let out a loud ring which echoed through his ears as he slid out of his chair. "Oh, Hey, Newt" Newt looked up slightly -"Um. Hey?" Newt waved awkwardly "I'm Aris. I'm new here. I heard from some other kids, you're like the smartest person ever" Aris beamed.

"Oh, Me?" Newt rubbed his neck "I don't think I'm THAT smart" he admitted -"Are you kidding, you got an A++ for Human Biology and The Understanding of Gladers!" he threw his hands up "It was easy" Newt beamed as Aris walked next to him.

"Most people can't figure out basic human genes. It's kinda...weird?" Newt shrugged -"It's pretty difficult" Aris shrugged -"For most people. Any-ways. I find it...easy" he smiled. "Oh, excuse me, I'll have to take this" Newt said as his phone started to ring -"Catch you later, Newt" Aris grinned as Newt jogged off.

"Hello?" -"Hey" Newt stopped jogging and smiled as he looked down slightly to hide the smile "Hey, How's it going Tommy?" he beamed -"Pretty good. I'm painting your apartment" Newt just stared into space "Why?" He asked.

"Why not?" Thomas beamed "OI-!" He yelled over the phone, Newt tugged the phone away as he let out a chuckle at the yelp that followed over the phone "Minho is being a little bitch, throwing paint around" Newt rolled his eyes -"Tell him that if he wants to keep his hair to keep ALL paint away from my bloody shit" Newt answered. Thomas just chuckled into the phone.

"When you coming home?" Thomas asked -"Soon. Gimme' bout a half an hour" Newt beamed "Okay. Love you" -"Love ya too" Newt hung up.

"Cute" Newt spun around at the voice and breathed out -"What you bloody doing, Iris, I nearly shat myself!" Newt pointed at him, The girl beside Aris raised an eyebrow and stared at Aris.

"He's charming" She said -"He's a pain in the ass" Another girl answered. Newt stared at the three with raised eyebrows.

"Um. What do you want?" Newt tilted his head -"Harriet. Sonya" The girl gestured to herself and then to Sonya -"We're here to talk" she answered.

"About...?" Newt crossed his arms -"W.C.K.D" Sonya said "What about them?" Newt asked -"We know you're a Glader" Harriet said.

"Okay. Ha-Ha, I'm leaving" Newt snorted as he turned and began to walk -"We just want to ask ONE question" Harriet spoke up -"Do you know any Runners?" Newt paused and slowly turned around "Runners?" he asked -"Runners. Wicked want them, because of our high blood pressure we can't run for as long as humans and we always get caught by Wicked. ALWAYS, but..." she trailed off.

"That doesn't apply to runners" Newt finished -"Exactly!" Sonya beamed "I'm real sorry. But, I didn't even know Runners were still around" Newt shrugged, the group stared at him intensely.

"Fine" Aris nodded -"How did you even know I was a Glader?" Newt hissed "I read your mind" Aris answered -"You..." Newt trailed off and drew back his fist, he punched Aris in the face, causing the boy to stumble and collapse onto the ground.

"You had no right" Newt said flatly as Aris whined from the pain "Especially when I was thinking about me and my boyfriend. Disgusting!" Newt pointed at him "Stay away from me and anyone occasioned with me. You got that?" he asked calmly "Or I'll haunt you into depression" he hissed as he stormed off. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Bloody hell" -"You like it?" Newt stood at the door, eyes wide as he stared around the room "It's blue" Newt answered -"...Do you not like blue?" Thomas asked "I love blue" Newt nodded, he stared at the baby blue walls and smiled "it's really nice, Tommy. Thank you" He wrapped one arm around him and stared around.

"Where's Minho?" He asked -"Went out" Thomas shrugged, Newt bit had the nervousness. If they were after Runners...Minho. He would surely be taken. But Newt couldn't ask Minho to give up track, or lose. But all that winning and fast running...it was suspicious. -"You okay, you're spacing out worse than I do" Thomas snorted. 

"I'm fine" Newt beamed.

* * *

 

"What we meant to do about this exactly?" Minho paced, he gripped his hair and groaned "if W.C.K.D chase us, what'll pretty much happen is they'll capture me in a huge net, and you'll pass out from high-blood pressure and adrenaline. So...we're MORE than fucked." he complained -"IF" Newt nodded -"They won't find out. The only thing we got to think about is that Chemistry test tomorrow" And Minho's eyes bugged out.

"That's TOMORROW-?!" Minho screeched. 

* * *

 

"Hey there" Newt stared up from his book, he sighed mentally as Aris dropped beside him, tugging up a knee "So, we both know you were lying yesterday" Aris answered "You can call me 'Personal Lie Detector' You're not the only one with two powers. Newton." Newt breathed in deeply before looking back down at his book "Is your boyfriend?" Newt ignored him "you can ignore me all you want, that isn't stopping W.C.K.D" Aris pointed out.

"Leave me alone. Alright?" Newt slammed his book into the grass and turned his head "I'm having a NORMAL life, you leave your W.C.K.D shite out of it, and my friends lives to. We really don't care" Newt pointed out "and if you ever use your Lie detector on me or read my mind again, you won't find yourself in a good situation" Newt warned. 

"And you haven't used your powers against anyone before?" Aris grinned -"Against my friend for FUN" Newt grumbled -"I've never went out of my way to gain information from someone by going into their dreams" Newt answered. 

"You ever hurt someone by an accident because of these powers?" Aris asked, Newt just rolled his eyes "that's why we need to gather Runners to help us. Newt. If our powers randomly take hold, like they can by increased blood pressure" Aris warned "and if someone see's, maybe...someone not so innocent. Someone from W.C.K.D. They have eyes everywhere. They're looking for people with unique and interesting powers" He nodded "and Runners. So, you and your Runner friend are screwed" 

"Why am I bloody screwed?" Newt cocked an eyebrow -"Because you're the first person with the dreaming-power" Aris shrugged cockily -"You have to help us now" 

"Fuck off, Mate" Newt stood and started to walk off -"It's fine. I'll find out who your Runner friend is" Aris answered "It's Minho. Good luck." Newt waved in his direction and continued into the school. 


	13. Chapter 13

"You have GOT to be kidding me..." Newt whispered to himself, he tugged his phone from his pocket and quickly typed in Thomas's number "Hey, Tommy, can you come pick me up?" he asked.

"You're calling your boyfriend on me?" Aris asked, Newt ignored him and thanked Thomas, showing true relief in his voice as he hung up.

"This is STALKING!" Newt yelled as he spun around "leave me alone" he pointed at him.

"Put your hand down" Aris whispered "you don't know who's watching" he added.

"Oh, you better hope W.C.K.D find you and capture you first" Newt warned, stepping forward "if you're trying to raise my blood pressure, oh you are doing a swell job" 

"Newt, they have people locked up who are being tortured" Aris stated.

"What do you want me to do ABOUT IT?!" Newt burst out "dream them a fucking paradise?! leave me ALONE!" He added on

"Oh what? you're scared?" Aris challenged -"YES I'M BLOODY SCARED!" Newt stepped back and glanced at Aris who slid up the wall -"You want me to risk the lives of the people I would die for" Newt stated.

Aris yelped as he gripped at the wall "let me down!" he hissed, Newt raised an eyebrow and flickered his eyes away, causing Aris to hit the ground -"You ever co-" 

"Aris!" Newt jumped at the voice and Aris groaned from the floor -"Oh you show off, I didn't drop you that hard!" Newt snorted. 

"Newt?" Newt spun around and breathed out -"Thomas, thank god, tell this creep to leave me alone and stop stalking me!" Newt pointed towards Aris.

"Teresa?" Thomas glared, Teresa just froze and stared at Aris "you okay? he attack you?" Thomas asked. 

"I'm bloody fine" Newt mumbled "he's been stalking me and stalking Minho behind his back" he added on -"I'm so sorry about him, he's been a little stir crazy, since his Sister was taken" Teresa sighed. Newt just paused, staring at Aris with dark eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I overrated, he didn't really 'follow' me just, followed me yes...but he doesn't mean harm" Newt shook his head, his eyes directed down to Aris who cocked an eyebrow "Hey, got to head back" Newt pointed back. 

"Uh yeah" Thomas agreed "come on, see you at home, Teresa" Thomas waved and wrapped an arm around Newt "you want me to kill him?" Thomas joked, Newt just smiled. "No seriously, did he touch you?" 

"bloody hell, Tommy" 


End file.
